particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Connoly
Jack Connoly was born in 3238. He was a member of the now defunct Coburan Left Party from 3256 to 3281, and he became its leader in 3273. Early Life Connoly was born in 3238, to an upper class family living in Crystal Tokyo in Cobura. He went to school from 3244 to 3257, after which he studied sociology at a private school in Hudson City, the nation's capital, from 3258 to 3265. Radical youth Jack Connoly, like the generation before him, was a radical teenager, as these years were like many other years in this period: dominated by the conservative and right-wing national populist political parties. At an unknown point, he joined a radical youth movement called the People's Revolutionary Force (PRF). The PRF was dedicated to end the rise of influence of the neo-nazi movements in Cobura at the time. His family condemned him for surrounding himself with communists and anarchists, and tried to boycott him and his affairs. Donnelley was involved in several riots and demonstrations in and around the capital, and was arrested at least twice. However despite his radical ideas and sympathies, he had since 3256, when he was 18, been a member of the democratic socialist Left Party. Around the 3260s, he settled down in a small appartment in downtown Hudson, and never participated in violent demonstrations again. Political Career After he had joined the political Left Party, and his influence had increased significantly, Jack decided in 3260 to run for a seat in the Federal Assembly, the national legislature. He failed, however, but was instead given a seat in the Irkawa State Assembly. Local politics He soon got to know that due to internal problems within the party, it would not run for the next election. He learned that it was due to the left- and right-wings of the party not managing to agree on the matter of whether or not the party should move towards the centre (and social democracy), or stay on the left (with its current liberal socialism). Thus Connoly was excluded from the State Assembly in 3243, and wasn't allowed to try to get re-elected before in 3271. National politics In the 3271 federal election, he primarily ran for a seat in the Federal Assembly, and he won it with 42% of the votes in his constituency. This allowed him to represent the Left Party on a national level, and influencing the party's decisions. Party leader After the resignation of Sofia Meritacros as party leader, he also ran for party leader in 3272. Spectacularily, he won this election as well, with 53% of all the votes. There were only two other candidates, one of them being party veteran Edward Copper, with 31%. He started taking care of the party's affairs in 3273, and he lead it towards a more centrist social democratic position. He was not a member of any of the internal factions of the party. He was believed to do so partly because of his background, but also because the party was for the first time in over half a century included in cabinet, this time one positioned between the centre and the right-wing parts of the Coburan political spectrum. Because of this, he was likely to do so in order to make a compromise in government. In 3281, he resigned as the Left Party's last leader when it was dissolved October that year. Category:Politicians of Cobura